


A Life’s Purpose

by LuciferFallenAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AngelDeanWinchester, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, HunterCas, M/M, ReverseRoles, angeldean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferFallenAngel/pseuds/LuciferFallenAngel
Summary: Hunter Castiel Novak devoted his life to hunting after his family was torn apart when their father disappeared. Castiel chose a path so different from that of their family’s, that he was outcasted permanently.When Castiel is saved from the brink of death by an angel, calling himself Dean, he didn’t know what to think.Maybe having a friend(or perhaps something more) wouldn’t be so bad after all.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 7





	A Life’s Purpose

Cold.

Wet.

Sticky.

Blood.

All of a sudden, colour and sound came back into Castiel's world, his head spinning. His sight blurred, and all he could make out were shaky figures- the demons who had cornered him, he figured- and a bright white light. His ears rang and the coppery tang of blood was evident in his mouth.  
He focused his eyes again, only to see the black figures dropping, one by one, like flies, until only that bright light remained. It soon dimmed down, but Castiel was already about to fade out of consciousness.  
Someone had saved him, perhaps not his life(he could feel himself slipping away), but at least from a worse fate at the demons' hands.  
Then, he felt warm fingers on his cheek, all but caressing it, and warmth spread through out his body. It wasn’t scalding, but the comforting warmth replaced that chilling coldness of a near-death experience, and the wet sensation of blood disappeared quicker than he could comprehend.  
Castiel awoke with a jolt, and was staring into a pair of gorgeous, forest green eyes. 

"Heya there, you awake?" A deep voice came from above him, and only then did Castiel see that those green eyes were attached to an equally gorgeous, yet handsome face. "...You there?"

Castiel snapped out of his stupor, immediately backing up from the gorgeous man and grabbing for any weapon he could find. His hand met with his demon killing blade, and he immediately went on the offensive.

The man dodged easily, whistling with a nonchalant tone. "Woah there, calm down."

"Who are you?" Castiel took a break to step back, still in a fighting stance and slightly out of breath.

“Ya know it’s only polite to introduce yourself first.” The man replied with a chuckle.

Castiel was slightly puzzled, yet highly on edge at this strange person, deciding that it wouldn’t do much harm to just tell him his name. “My name is Castiel. Now, who-what are you?”

The man smiled, one that was almost blinding, replying with a gentle voice. “My name is Dean,” The man gave a brief pause to let Castiel process his name, before adding: “And I’m an Angel of the Lord.”

Castiel blinked, staring at the man for a moment. Sure, this man was the prettiest Castiel had ever laid eyes on, but an angel? He’d never believed in them, not since he was young. “What. Are. You.” Castiel repeated with a near snarl.

“Hm, you don’t believe me?” Dean gave a sigh, and seemed as if he relented. “Here then, I’ll show you.”

Before Castiel could question what Dean meant by that, a silhouette of feathers flashed before his eyes. The area around them brightened immensely, as if lightning had struck nearby, and a pair of feathered wings could be seen within Dean’s shadow. They rustled, and Castiel could only stare with his eyes wide. 

Within a few seconds, the light died down, Castiel still standing there in disbelief and awe. “You believe me now?” Dean asked, with a slight smug tone to his smile.

Castiel, in turn, gave a reluctant nod, still keeping his eyes glued to that gorgeous face, his excuse being that he shouldn’t trust anything remotely inhuman, not even an angel. “So you’re an angel, but what would an angel need from me?”

Dean grinned back, showing his teeth. “Now, you misunderstand. It isn’t what I need from you, it’s what you need from me.”

“What?” Castiel felt even more confusion bleed into his mind. What could he possibly need from an angel?

Dean gave another little laugh that almost made Castiel’s heart jump. “Well, you’ll see in due time. For now, let’s get you a change of clothes.”

Before Castiel could react, Dean gently and smoothly pulled the blade out of his hand, ushering over to Castiel’s car. Castiel’s eyebrows pursed in confusion, but he felt no intent to harm from the angel, so he let himself be nudged into the shotgun seat.  
Dean got in beside him, turning on the radio to play rock music and Castiel had another thought shoot through his mind: What kind of angel listens to rock music?

Castiel shook the thought off as the angel drove them off, complaining about the lack of style and taste of his Lincoln Continental. Cas couldn’t even work up the energy to feel offended, finding the angel’s presence to be somewhat soothing. When they finally stopped, Castiel noticed that they parked in front of a store with a rack of plaid shirts and jeans out front.

Dean nearly dragged Castiel out of his car in excitement, all but beaming at the clothes. “C’mon, let’s go try ‘em on.”

Castiel was bewildered as he was forced into a changing room with a red plaid shirt and dark jeans in his arms.  
By the time he got over his surprise, put on the clothes, and came out, Dean was already in a whole outfit and still looking at more.

“Man, it’s been forever since I’ve been in these.” Dean laughed light heartedly, and Castiel swears it’s the beautiful sound he’s ever heard. “Those guys higher up always make us wear fuckin’ suits and those scruffy ties. Ugh,” 

Castiel watched the angel gag at the thought of a suit, wondering if angels were allowed to curse like that.  
Dean was cheerful as he took the bags of clothes from the cashier and went to the car to drive them back to Cas’ motel. Castiel briefly wondered how the angel knew the address, but couldn’t care enough at the tiredness that washed over him the moment he stepped through the door frame.  
It was late, the sun long gone, and Castiel tumbled to the lone bed in the room. He’d always been an early sleeper and early riser, opting to get a good eight hours of sleep unlike most other hunters.  
But when he felt eyes on his form from the side, his own eyes snapped open to meet with the angel’s gaze again.  
They had a brief staring contest, and Castiel could feel his face flush before the angel spoke to break the silence.

“Just sleep. I’ll be here to keep watch.” Dean gave a grin, and Castiel felt that he wasn’t sure what the warm feeling inside him was.  
Castiel wanted to protest, but those forest green eyes were undeniable, so he sunk back into his bed. He felt incredulously calm with the angel by his side, not even awkward when he felt the bed dip beside him. Dean had sat down, and Castiel could only remember the feeling of a hand brushing against his forehead before he fell into a deep, comforting sleep. He couldn’t remember the last time he had such a wonderful feeling.


End file.
